


The Last Night

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s3 ep20 <br/>Шоу и Рут: релевантные номера в Анкоридже и Майами.<br/>Риз и Финч: не релевантный номер: конгрессмен Роджер МакКорт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> И опять троллят создатели, демонстрируя в вашингтонском гостиничном номере для двоих (в данном случае, для Джона и Гарольда) здоровую двуспальную кровать на заднем плане.  
> Согласно сведениям, полученным от Машины, обосновавшись в отеле, парочка садится на хвост конгрессмену лишь на следующее утро, проведя в уютном и комфортабельном номере ночь.

room mate waldorf towers 860 ocean drive 00:51:32

\- Больше этого не делай. Никогда, – проговорила Шоу, и вопреки обыкновению в ее голосе не звучало ни угрозы, ни предостережения, а лишь истомная усталость. Отдаленно ее слова даже походили на просьбу.   
Сидящая в кресле Рут самодовольно ухмыльнулась. 

Вытерев волосы и отбросив на пол ненужное более полотенце, Сэм дотащилась до кровати, измученно мыча, забралась на постель и, стараясь ограничить свои движения, улеглась на бок. Все это было сделано с неожиданной для бывшей оперативницы неловкостью. Хотя, если вспомнить, ЧТО всего полчаса назад проделывала с ней сдвинутая на все мозги хакерша, неловкость была вполне объяснимой.   
В надежде найти позу, которая меньше всего тяготила бы истерзанные мышцы, Шоу завозилась, морщась от недомогания:  
\- Со мной можно и по-человечески договориться. Не обязательно пичкать наркотой!.. 

Рут хмыкнула, подхватила с пола початую бутылку вина, сделав глоток, поднялась и, завлекательно качнув бедрами, приблизилась к кровати:  
\- И ты бы позволила себя связать?

Сэм покосилась на оставленные на полу атрибуты недавно имевшей место игры и честно призналась:  
\- Скорее, отправила бы тебя за борт. Без парашюта, конечно же.   
\- Вот видишь! Разве я могла рисковать моей забавной идеей, посовещавшись с тобой? – она премило улыбнулась, без сопротивления отпуская бутылку: Шоу припала к горлышку, будто изнемогала от трехдневной жажды.   
\- Кроме того, так интереснее, – шепнула Рут, заговорщически склонившись к ее плечу.  
\- Что ты мне подсыпала? – отдав бутылку, Сэм стерла тыльной стороной ладони с губ капли вина.  
\- Ничего, способного надолго вывести из строя. Не переживай: пара часов, и будешь как новенькая.   
\- С таким раскладом новенькой я не буду даже спустя пару суток. Как бы твои издевательства не повлияли на работоспособность.   
\- Уверена, не повлияют. Судя по последним новостям, у нас есть время как минимум до утра. Успеем даже вздремнуть.  
\- Думаешь, твоя подруга даст спокойно поспать? – усомнилась Шоу. – Она, небось, даже сейчас нашептывает чужие секреты тебе на ухо.   
Рут загадочно улыбнулась, и эта улыбка была красноречивее слов.   
Сэм вздернула бровь:  
\- Тебя это не утомляет?   
\- Нет. Она знает, что мне нужно, и печется о моих потребностях лучше меня самой. Кстати, о тебе она тоже заботится. Тебе ведь понравилась сегодняшняя шалость, не так ли?  
Нахмуренная Шоу даже приподнялась, наплевав на тянущее ощущение в мышцах:  
\- Хочешь сказать, идею с Кока-колой тебе подбросила Машина?  
Рут не ответила, зная, что ответ и так понятен.  
\- Мне следовало догадаться!.. – Сэм, недовольная, вновь опустилась на подушки.   
Ей сейчас же вспомнилось, как, приземлившись в Майами и направляясь по указанному адресу, Рут вначале потащила ее в какой-то мелкий продовольственный магазинчик с тем, чтобы приобрести стеклянную бутылку с упомянутым напитком. На насмешливые вопросы по поводу внезапной жажды мисс Гроувз отвечала лишь лукавыми улыбками.

В последствии все содержимое бутылки было вылито на совершенно голую одурманенную Шоу, которую перегнули через сиденье стула, накрепко, до багровых следов на коже, привязав пластмассовыми жгутами за бедра и запястья к ножкам. А после Рут, с упоением вылизав свою пленницу, применила бутылку таким образом, который скорее всего показался бы оскорбительным владельцам крупнейшей в мире компании по производству прохладительных напитков, если бы те могли увидеть происходящее или услышать ответное рычание и ругань Самин. 

– Я думала, придется иметь дело с одной оторвой, а за твоей спиной, оказывается, адский финчевский агрегат. Что же дальше-то будет? – проворчала Шоу.   
\- Она отлично тебя изучила: скрыть мои намерения тоже было Ее идеей, – ласково пропела Рут, указательным пальцем заведя за ухо напарницы налипший на щеку локон еще влажных волос. - Ведь ты никогда не признаешься, насколько сентиментальна на самом деле.  
\- Напомни выбить тебе пару зубов, когда я просплюсь.  
Рут ответила самой обаятельной из своих улыбок:  
\- Надо отдать должное твоей первой любви: у парня было довольно изощренное воображение для двадцатитрехлетнего задрота.   
\- Тем и приглянулся, - Шоу усмехнулась.   
Притворяться не осталось сил. Должно быть, эффект от дури еще не улетучился. Ко всему прочему, использование граненой бутылки в виде анального стимулятора тело восприняло с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем тринадцать лет назад.   
– А на счет моих чувств, - добавила Шоу, - ты перегнула палку. Романтическая туфта не по мне: обжимания в кладовке, провожания до дома, поцелуи под омелой и прочая унылая чушь. Твоя наушница должна бы об этом знать. - Она сделала поползновение улечься поудобней и вновь скривилась. – Помнить бы мне только, чем чреваты такие развлечения…  
\- Будто ты смогла бы мне помешать, – с хитрецой заметила Рут.  
\- Благо, что работа у меня подвижней, чем у Финча. Не представляю, каким должно быть его ортопедическое кресло, чтобы после подобных упражнений суметь просидеть на заднице хотя бы полчаса.   
\- У него приличный опыт. – Рут отставила опустошенную винную бутылку на пол у кровати. – Впрочем, в данном случае беспокоиться стоит о другой, не менее подвижной и суровой, чем твоя, заднице.  
Шоу в удивлении изогнула брови:  
\- Шутишь?  
Рут повела плечами:  
\- Удивительно, что ты не в курсе. А как же твое увлечение – цеплять на парней жучки?  
\- Мне как-то не приходило в голову дослушивать увлекательное действо до конца, – сдержанно заметила Сэм. – Все же, хотя я обычно отключаюсь быстрее, чем они переходят к самому интересному, тут ты просчиталась. Или Машина втихаря штампует порно с нашим мозговитым приятелем в главной роли? 

Рут потянулась к тумбочке и взяла мобильник. Телефон тут же завибрировал от входящего звонка. Таинственно глядя на Шоу, хакерша прижала указательный палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и включила громкую связь. Догадавшись, что к чему, Сэм собиралась возмутиться, но в следующий миг передумала и заинтересованно прислушалась, улыбнувшись краем губ.

Динамик мобильного, конечно же, приглушал и искажал звук, но это не помешало узнать в надсадном мычании, раз за разом переходящем в рваные возгласы, тембр голоса мистера Риза. Ритмичные эти звуки сливались с чужим шумным дыханием, пока не прозвучал, срываясь через слово, охрипший голос Джона:  
\- Га-арольд! Проклятье!.. Где ты... этого набрался?..  
\- В сети. Решил разнообразить привычный подход, – говор Финча, хотя и запыхавшийся, звучал спокойнее, не оставляя ни единого сомнения в том, кто кого оприходовал в данную минуту.  
Ответом на слова Гарольда был длинный, неподдельный в своей откровенности стон.  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, Джон…

Шоу отобрала мобильник и нажала на сброс.   
\- Говоришь, они поехали в Вашингтон спасать Номер? – осведомилась она мрачно.  
\- Да. Как и мы. – Рут вернула телефон на тумбочку. – Гарри является постоянным клиентом в одном тамошнем отеле, где для него всегда подготовлен двухместный номер с широкой кроватью.  
\- Вот засранцы! – Сэм не выдержала и усмехнулась, безотчетно рисуя в воображении обоих напарников, занятых любопытнейшим процессом. – Никогда бы не подумала, что Джон отдастся на растерзание.  
\- Как, полагаю, и не подумала бы, что мальчикам по душе унылая туфта, вроде прогулок в парке, романтических ужинов на двоих и обнимашек в закутках библиотеки, когда, как они надеются, их никто не видит и не слышит. 

Шоу пренебрежительно фыркнула, больше деланно, чем серьезно. Ей почудились ревнивые нотки в голосе Рут, которая, должно быть, вовсе не отказалась бы от приглашения на совместный перекус при свечах.

\- Не дождешься... - процедила Сэм, искоса на нее посмотрев.   
Рут безразлично пожала плечами.

Однако, раздумывать более детально на тему свиданий не получилось: на ум Шоу снова полезли развратные картинки.

\- Надо же! - сказала она. - Гарольд драл его так, будто это в последний раз.

Внезапно Сэм опомнилась и посмотрела на притихшую хакершу, чье выражение лица сделалось серьезным и сумрачным.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - спросила она, подозрительно нахмурившись. 

Рут взглянула рассеянно, будто пробудившись от глубокой задумчивости, и тут же легкомысленно улыбнулась:  
\- А тебе непременно охота сейчас пооткровенничать?  
\- Ненавижу, когда утаивают важные факты! - прошипела Шоу, опять же, наигранно: говорить сейчас вовсе не хотелось. Хотелось другого...- Знаешь, ведь у меня и не такие штучки раскалывались. 

Позабыв о неприятных ощущениях, она рывком нависла над подругой, с силой впечатывая ее спиной в изголовье:  
\- Я только в раздумье, стоит ли вооружиться пресловутой бутылкой или сделать все вручную?  
\- Это уж на твое усмотрение, - оскалилась Рут.

Обняв лицо Самин обеими руками, она притянула напарницу к себе и впилась в губы поцелуем с такой страстью, словно хотела навсегда оставить в памяти впечатления от этой ночи. Будто это и вправду последняя одна на двоих ночь.


End file.
